The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package and an ultraviolet lamp having the light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as light sources and formed of a compound semiconductor material such as a GaAs-containing material, an AlGaAs-containing material, a GaN-containing material, an InGaN-containing material, and an InGaAlP-containing material.
Light emitting device packages capable of emitting light of various colors can be fabricated by packaging such LEDs. Light emitting device packages are used as light sources for a variety of devices such as lighting display devices, character display devices, and image display devices.
Particularly, ultraviolet (UV) LEDs can emit light having a wavelength of 245 nm to 405 nm. For example, short-wavelength light emitted from UV LEDs may be used for sterilization or purification, and long-wavelength light emitted from UV LEDs may be used for light exposing or UV curing.
However, while emitting light, UV LEDs generate heat that causes errors and lowers reliability. Such heat can be dissipated by increasing the size of packages of UV LEDs. However, in this case, it is difficult to provide highly integrated, economical LED packages.